Força da Gravidade
by PurpleSealion2
Summary: Mia sempre teve aquela coisa em seu olhar quando estava mentindo. Dom a conhecia bem demais para se enganar com qualquer coisa que ela fosse dizer e ele nunca escondeu isso. / SLASH Dom/Brian


**Força da Gravidade**

_pairing_ Dominic Toretto/Brian O'Conner  
_word count_ 1,396  
_summary_ Mia sempre teve aquela coisa em seu olhar quando estava mentindo. Dom a conhecia bem demais para se enganar com qualquer coisa que ela fosse dizer e ele nunca escondeu isso.

* * *

Mia sempre teve aquela coisa em seu olhar quando estava mentindo. Dom a conhecia bem demais para se enganar com qualquer coisa que ela fosse dizer e ele nunca escondeu isso. Todo o tempo que eles foram forçados a ficar juntos – mesmo antes de eles começarem a se importar um com o outro de verdade – Mia sabia que seu irmão podia lê-la como um pedaço de papel esquecido.

Não provocava o que ela chamaria de uma boa sensação. Mesmo que ela confiasse em seu irmão, ele estava sempre se importando demais com ele mesmo e isso a deixava numa posição vulnerável. E se ele soubesse tudo sobre ela e ela nunca conseguisse a chance de _conhecê-lo_, ao menos? Ela não iria mentir, pelo menos não para ela mesma – _Ela amava Dominic_. Ela não conseguia nem fingir que não. Mas todas as pessoas o amavam, era previsível que a pessoa mais próxima o amasse também – mais do que todas as outras.

Mas a vulnerabilidade estava em amá-lo mais do que todos, e ainda _pelos mesmos motivos_: Por ser um cara durão, o melhor piloto da cidade e um pouco amedrontador. Esse era o Dominic por quem todo mundo se apaixonava e certamente, não era seu irmão.

E isso era exatamente o que ela estava pensando quando ele fez aquela pergunta e ela evitou olhar em seus olhos.

"Você confia nele?" Dominic a questionou.

Ela tinha acabado de passar a noite com Brian e ele tinha ido resolver as coisas dele, ela não tinha certeza do que. Mia estava chegando em casa quando Dom olhou para ela do sofá e fez a maldita pergunta. O que ela diria? "Sim, confio" ia ser uma mentira. O pior tipo de mentira e Dom, oh, ele veria isso claramente em seus olhos. Mas não teria nada a ver com Brian sendo um policial ou sendo um novato por ali. Ela não podia se importar menos, confiava nele sobre isso.

O fato é que mulheres sabem quando homens estão fazendo amor com elas ou _amando-as._ Ela podia dizer cada coisa que passou pela mente de Brian enquanto ele estava a tocando, a beijando, e nenhuma delas iria ser sobre ela. Mia não podia dizer que confiava em um homem que deitava com ela enquanto pensava em outra pessoa –_ em seu próprio irmão._

"Por que você se importa?" Ela respondeu com uma pergunta porque é isso que se faz quando não se pode afirmar nada.

Mas merda, Dom podia lê-la como um pedaço de papel, não é?

"Não confia." Ele se levantou olhando diretamente nos olhos dela. Era como ser invadida – doía. Ela queria poder se afastar, mas Dom não seria legal se ela começasse a se comportar como uma covarde, então ela continuou de pé ali enquanto seu coração quebrava vagarosamente dentro de seu peito.

"Eu não disse isso." Ela tentou. "Eu perguntei por que você se importava porque não é como se isso fosse problema seu de qualquer forma."

"Seus problemas são meus, você sabe disso." Ele respondeu tão imediatamente que ela podia quase acreditar.

Mas não acreditou, então ela começou a subir as escadas e disse – um pouco machucada demais para ser só sobre uma quase-briga com seu irmão – "Não me trate assim, Dom".

E enquanto Mia tentava dormir, evitando pensar que Dominic nem sequer teve coragem de subir atrás dela e dizer que ela estava sendo idiota – dizer que ele não estava fazendo o que ela pensava que ele estava -, ela tentou se concentrar nas palavras falsas que Brian tinha dito para ela. Talvez assim elas se tornassem reais.

_ "Meu irmão é... como a força da gravidade. Todo mundo é puxado por ele, até você."_

_ "Você foi a única força que me arrastou para cá."_

(Talvez assim eles – Brian e Mia – se tornassem reais.)

Dominic passou o dia na sala de estar. Algumas vezes um pensamento suicida passava por sua mente, mas era sempre muito extremo para ser relevante. Algumas vezes ele desejava que tivesse coragem para levantar e encontrar Brian, matá-lo pelo que ele estava fazendo a ele e a sua irmã. Mas ele estava com medo demais de admitir para si mesmo que Brian estava fazendo algo. Mesmo que Brian soubesse, Mia soubesse e todos eles soubessem que Dominic era parte daquela bagunça também, admitir era demais.

Demais para todo mundo, demais para ele mesmo.

Horas passaram e Dom ainda estava ali, encarando a televisão, bebendo uma cerveja atrás da outra que Letty trazia para ele. Ele tinha certeza que ela perguntou algumas coisas – sobre a garagem, sobre carros, sobre amor, sobre Mia – mas ele nunca virou o rosto para encará-la e responder. O que ele diria? Ele estava sendo um namorado de merda, um amigo de merda – Vince ainda não estava falando com ele direito – sem contar com a parte de ser um irmão de merda.

Ele não tinha desculpa e ele não conseguia encontrar uma falsa porque enquanto sua irmã chorava no andar de cima, e sua namorada ficava mais e mais irritada com ele, a única coisa que ele podia se importar era que horas Brian iria passar lá naquele dia. Se ele iria passar lá.

"Brian ligou." Letty disse. "Mas Mia não quis atender. O que está acontecendo? O que você disse para ela?"

Ela estava sendo educada – provavelmente porque ela já tinha perguntado aquilo – e a dor na voz dela fez Dom perceber quão perdida ela estava se sentindo. Ele culpou a si mesmo por deixá-la no escuro e se virou para ela, os olhares se encontrando tão levemente que era um retrato da fragilidade que eles estavam sentindo esses dias.

"Não é grande coisa. Ela vai ficar bem."

Letty sentou-se ao lado dele e pegou sua mão, o que o fez pensar se ele estava realmente parecendo tão mal, e beijou-a devagar (mas com firmeza). O bastante para ele perceber que ela estava pedindo carinho.

Ele a abraçou, ela deitando a cabeça em seu peito, e o amor que os dois tinham um pelo outro desde sempre foi confiado a curar seus machucados.

Mas Dom conhecia Letty, ela não era o tipo de mulher que iria sentar e esperar por salvação. Ela precisava mexer com o sangue e a sujeira e consertar as coisas do jeito certo, para que não viessem a abrir novamente. Ela não aceitava quando Dominic se negava a falar das coisas que ele não queria.

"Não é o que eu disse. Eu sei que ela vai ficar bem, mas eu quero saber porque ela não está agora."

Ele fechou os olhos. Não havia respostas que ele pudesse dar a ela.

E ele não sabia quando ele tinha começado a ser um homem que não pode dizer as coisas que ele sente porque estava envergonhado demais de quem ele era.

"Eu não sei." Ele respondeu com simplicidade e se tornou um mentiroso para a própria namorada, para seu próprio porto.

"Eu sei que eu te disse que ela é grande o bastante para fazer as próprias escolhas e erros. E eu ainda penso assim, mas..." Ela parou por um segundo.

Dominic não conseguia acreditar no que ela estava fazendo porque Letty nunca foi burra – ela sabia tudo que estava acontecendo – e ela nunca escolheu se esconder ou evitar. Ela sentou ali e o abraçou com um propósito e agora ela estava desistindo.

Letty se virou e olhou para ele, dizendo as últimas palavras, culpando a pessoa errada. "Mas eu acho que você devia falar com Brian. Ele não faz bem para ela e eu não o quero por perto mais."

_"Sentença declarada," _Dominic pensou, _"E agora ele tem que ir"._

E Letty ganhou porque assim era mais fácil. Assim não havia necessidade de brigas.

Mia iria morrer eventualmente, porque Jesse iria chegar depois de Dominic sair para procurar por ele (não haveria Brian para pará-lo) e ela iria sair de casa para abraçar o amigo em choque. E então Tran passaria pela casa e atiraria em tudo que pudesse acertar.

Haveria lágrimas nos olhos de Dom quando ele enterrasse Mia ao lado de Vince (Brian não estaria lá para salvá-lo durante o assalto) e ele iria se convencer de que tinha feito a coisa certa.

Letty iria ser sua menina, eles teriam bebês e comprar uma casa em uma praia do México com o dinheiro que sobrasse do roubo de carros.

E eles nunca mais seriam felizes na vida.

* * *

desculpem por tudo isso! ahah  
mas a gente sabe que não foi bem assim, certo?  
espero que tenham gostado  
ela também está postada em inglês no meu perfil se quiserem dar uma olhada..

beijos!


End file.
